Hate
by kyuna minnie
Summary: Jo Youngmin dan Cho Kwangmin yang memiliki wajah yang sama namun sebenarnya mereka berbeda. lalu apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta. Jo Twins. dengan sedikit perubahan judul.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Why I Hate U? Why U hate Me?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masingserta keluarga mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Pairing : Jo Twins**

**Cast : Jo Twins, Minwoo, Hyunseong, dan Jeongmin**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : hurt/Romance**

**Warning** : **Boys Love**, **Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, gaje, typo(s), dari penulis yang masih terbilang baru dan gak tahu tata cara menulis yang baik. Jadi bagi ****_readers_****harap maklum. Lebih baik sediakan kantong plastik jika membaca FF ini karena akan mengakibatkan mual, muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.**

**Summary :** Cho Kwangmin, namja miskin yang selalu di benci oleh Jo Youngmin seorang namja kaya karena wajahnya yang mirip. Akankah Youngmin berhenti membenci Kwangmin atau malah sebaliknya?

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

Kwangmin POV

Hujan, hari ini Seoul diguyur hujan, membuat aku malas untuk melangkahkan kakiku pergi ke sekolah. Wajar saja aku malas ke sekolah, jarak antara rumahku dengan sekolah cukup jauh, aku harus menempuh waktu 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Kenapa tidak naik bis? Sebenarnya aku ingin naik bis, tapi Appa tidak memberiku uang yang cukup untuk naik bis. Bukan, Appaku bukan orang yang pelit. Hanya saja Appaku tidak memiliki banyak uang mengingat Appaku hanya seorang buruh di pabrik kain yang ada di kawasan Namdaemun. Gaji Appa hanya cukup untuk makan 1 bulan dan separuh pembayaran sekolahku. Untuk separuhnya lagi aku harus bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe di kawasan Namdaemun juga, didekat tempat Appa bekerja. Dengan begitu aku dan Appa sering pulang bersama karena jarak antara cafe dan Pabrik tempat Appa bekerja hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Oh, ya aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Aku Cho Kwangmin, anak dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin, aku sekolah di Seoul Senior High School. Sekolah itu termasuk sekolah elit, banyak anak orang kaya yang bersekolah disana. Aku bisa masuk ke sekolah itu karena prestasiku, aku berhasil lolos seleksi dengan nilai yang baik. Appaku tentu saja bangga kepadaku walaupun Appa harus bekerja keras untuk membayar uang sekolahku. Eommaku, dia meninggal sewaktu aku berusia 10 tahun karena penyakit jantung yang di derita eomma. Appa tidak mampu membayar pengobatan Eomma, apalagi harus mengoperasi Eomma, Appa tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, sehingga Eomma hanya meminum obat dari resep dokter. Aku sangat terpukul saat Eomma meninggal, Appa juga sangat bersedih.

Hari ini aku memandangi hujan, kenapa belum berhenti juga, padahal sudah dari tadi malam hujan ini turun. Aku mengambil payung kuning yang ada di samping pintu rumahku. Appaku sudah berangkat bekerja sejak pukul 5.30 tadi. Aku sudah terbiasa berangkat kesekolah tanpa disertai Appa disampingku. Aku berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah, tidak ada satu siswa dari sekolahku yang aku temui. Tentu saja ini masih pukul 7.00, tidak ada siswa yang kan berangkat kesekolah sepagi ini. lagi pula siswa di sekolahku biasanya berangkat dengan diantar supir-supir mereka, jadi aku tidak akan menemui satu siswapun di jalan ini.

Hujan semakin deras saja, rasanya aku ingin berhenti dan berteduh. Tapi aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku, karena kalau tidak aku akan terlambat dan Kim sonsengnim yang terkenal guru paling killer itu akan menghukumku membersihkan koridor sekolah. Aku masih terus berjalan hingga sebuah mobil hyundai berwarna hitam yang melewati genangan air yang ada di depanku. Air dari genangan itu mengenai tubuhku, seragam sekolahku jadi basah. Kulihat mobil itu berhenti, jendela mobil itu kemudian terbuka. Seorang Namja mengeluarkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis kepadaku.

"rasakan itu Cho Kwangmin hahahaha" ucap namja itu. Mobil yang di naiki namja itu kemudian menjauh dariku.

'sabar Cho Kwangmin, sabar.' Batinku melihat kelakuan namja yang bernama Jo Youngmin itu.

Berbicara tentang Jo Youngmin, dia adalah namja yang tidak sengaja berwajah mirip denganku. Semua orang mengira aku dan Youngmin kembar, tapi tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan namja kaya itu. Youngmin sangat membenciku karena wajahku mirip dengannya. Appa Youngmin, Jo Donghae (maksa banget) adalah pemilik pabrik kain tempat Appaku bekerja, sebenarnya pabrik Appa Youngmin ada banyak dan salah satunya adalah tempat Appaku bekerja. Aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Appa Youngmin, mungkin jika dia bertemu denganku dia akan kaget melihatku yang mirip dengan anaknya Jo Youngmin.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Pagi ini hujan lagi, aku sangat membenci hujan. Aku jo Youngmin, anak dari Jo Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang sekarang menjadi Jo Hyukjae. Appaku mempunyai Pabrik kain, sedangkan Eommaku mempunyai beberapa butik di -lagi dirumahku sepi, Appaku sibuk dengan mengurusi pabrik-pabriknya, sedangkan eommaku sibuk dengan butik kelima yang baru dia buka. Hah, keluargaku memang kaya, tapi untuk urusan kebahagiaan, keluargaku sangat miskin. Aku benci dengan keluargaku.

Pagi ini pun aku sarapan sendirian, tidak ada Appa tidak ada Eomma, hanya ada dua pembantu rumah tangga Park Ahjuma dan Kim Ahjuma, pembantu yang mengurusi aku dari kecil. Aku putuskan untuk tidak menyentuh makanan yang ada di hadapanku, aku akan berangkat kesekolah meskipun ini masih pagi. Kupanggil Jung Ahjusi, supir yang selalu mengantarku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku menyuruh Jung Ahjusi untuk mengantarkanku kesekolah. Seperti biasa dia hanya menuruti perintahku.

Di perjalanan aku melihat Cho Kwangmin, namja miskin yang berani-beraninya memiliki wajah yang sama denganku. Dengan tidak sengaja mobilku melewati genangan air yang ada di sampingnya dan membuat tubuhnya basah. Hahaha aku senang sekali.

"Ahjusi berhenti sebentar." Perintahku pada supirku itu.

"baik Tuan." Ucap Jung Ahjusi padaku. Ku buka jendela mobilku, ku keluarkan kepalaku.

"rasakan itu Cho Kwangmin hahahaha" seringaiku padanya.

Aku senang sekali melihat dia tersiksa seperti itu. Aku sangat membencinya, kenapa? Karena wajahnya yang mirip denganku, semua orang mengira aku dan dia kembar. Lalu dia itu sangat pintar, walaupun dia miskin dia memiliki IQ yang tinggi, sehingga para guru selalu menyukainya. Itu membuatku sebal. Aku masih melihat dia dari kaca spion, keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat dia ditertawakan di sekolah nanti.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Keadaanku benar-benar mengenaskan pagi ini. Bajuku basah dan kotor, aku pasti akan di tertawakan di sekolah nanti. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depanku. Dia, Hyunseong Hyung, keluar dari mobil dan menghampiriku.

"hey, Cho Kwangmin, kau berjalan sendirian?" tanyanya padaku.

"iya hyung, aku kan sudah terbiasa jalan sendirian." Jelasku pada Hyunseong hyung.

"wah, kenapa denganbajumu, basah dan kotor."tanyanya melihat keadaanku yang mengenaskan.

"ini, tadi ada mobil yang melewati genangan air di depanku, jadinya aku terkena air dari genangan itu."jelasku pada Hyunseong hyung yang masih memperhatikan keadaanku.

"ayo cepat naik kemobilku, hujannya semakin deras." Ajak Hyunseong hyung.

"tapi hyung, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku naik mobilmu. Nanti mobilmu kotor olehku." Ucapku segan pada Hyunseong hyung

"ah, kau ini, ayo jangan banyak komentar. Nanti kau pakai saja seragamku yang ada di dalam mobil." Paksanya sambil mendorong tubuhku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil hyunseong hyung, dia memberiku seragam sekolah yang ada di dalam mobilnya.

"ini kau pakai saja seragamku, kebetulan aku membawanya." Dia menyodorkan seragam sekolah kepadaku.

"tapi hyung,"

"sudah tidak adak tapi-tapian, pakai saja. Nanti kau malah masuk angin lagi jika memakai seragam basah seperti itu." Ucap Hyunseong hyung memaksaku lagi.

"gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo." Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Jujur saja aku merasa malu di kasihani seperti ini.

"Ne, kita kan teman." Dia membalas senyumanku.

Aku mengganti seragamku dengan seragam milik hyunseong hyung. Aku mengganti pakaianku di dalam mobil hyunseong hyung. Hyunseong hyung adalah satu-satunya orang disekolah yang mau berbicara denganku. Dia adalah namja yang baik, walaupun dia adalah sahabat Jo youngmin. Tapi dia sangat berbeda dengan Jo Youngmin.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku segera masuk ke kelasku bersama Hyunseong hyung. Sebuah tatapan tidak suka terlempar ke arahku, tatapan siapa lagi kalau bukan tatapan dari seorang namja bernama Jo Youngmin. Aku tahu mengapa dia menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku, itu karena seragamku terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada kotoran ataupun air yang menempel di seragam sekolahku. Aku hanya tersenyum menuju ke tempat dudukku. Di belakang tempat dimana aku di tempatkan oleh Jo Youngmin. Dia bilang kalau anak miskin sepertiku pantas untuk duduk di belakang. Sebagai orang yang tahu diri aku pun akhirnya menerima untuk duduk dibelakang, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak suka. Di sebelahku tidak ada orang yang menempatinya, mereka tidak mau sebangku dengan orang miskin sepertiku.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Aku melihat namja miskin itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini, kenapa seragamnya tidak kotor dan basah. Sial, sepertinya dia membawa seragam double. Aku tidak berhenti menatapnya sinis, tapi dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Arrgghh dia benar-benar membuatku naik darah.

"hey Youngmin-ah, kenapa kau.? Tanya Hyunseong hyung menghentikan tatapanku pada namja miskin itu.

"ah Hyung, aku sedang kesal pada namja miskin itu." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Hyunseong hyung dengan kesal.

"sudahlah, tidak baik pagi-pagi begini emosi." Hyunseong hyung menasehatiku.

Aku benci namja itu, awas saja nanti aku akan memberinya pelajaran.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

"selamat pagi semuanya." Park sonsaengnim tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasku, padahal ini belum saatnya jam pelajaran dimulai.

"hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, ayo No Minwoo perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Park sonsaengnim lagi menunjuk seorang namja.

"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun No Minwoo imnida, Mannaseyobangapseumnida. Dan Aku adalah sepupu dari Jo Kwangmin" Ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum ke arah siswa-siswa yang ada di kelasku. Semua siswa terkejut mendengar pengakuan namja itu. Kecuali Jo Youngmin, dia hanya tersenyum ke arah namja yang baruku ketahui bernama Minwoo itu.

"baiklah No Minwoo, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Cho Kwangmin."

Park sonsaengnim menunjuk bangku yang ada disebelahku, karena memang bangku itu satu-satunya yang masih kosong di kelasku. Minwoo sepertinya terkejut melihatku, tentu saja dia terkejut. Itu karena wajahku yang begitu mirip dengan Jo Youngmin, jadi mungkin dia sedikit shock dan mengira sepupunya itu punya saudara kembar. Minwoo beranjak menuju ke bangku yang ada di sebelahku, dia tersenyum padaku.

"hai, aku Minwoo, No Minwoo."ucapnya mengacungkan tangan padaku. Ah dia orang kedua di sekolah ini yang mau berbicara denganku. Akhirnya bertambah juga temanku di sekolah ini.

"hai juga, aku Cho Kwangmin." ku jabat tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"kau tahu waktu Park Sonsaengnim tadi menunjukmu aku sempat kaget." Cerita Minwoo padaku.

"benarkah, memangnya kenapa?" ucapku berpura-pura heran. Aku yakin jawabnnya pasti sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

"kau tahu, wajahmu dan wajah sepupuku itu sangat mirip." Ujar Minwoo sambil menunjuk Youngmin yang ada di deretan bangku paling depan. Benarkan jawabannya pasti sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

"ne aku tahu, tapi sungguh aku dan dia sangat berbeda, dia namja yang kaya, sedangkan Appaku hanya buruh di pabrik milik Appanya." Jelasku pada Minwoo yang masih memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"tapi kalian berdua seperti kembar," ucap Minwoo sesekali memandangku dan memandang Youngmin bergantian.

"hahaha itu hanya kebetulan saja Minwoo-ssi" aku tertawa pada Minwoo.

"ah benarkah seperti itu, Ya! kau jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi begitu, aku tidak suka." Minwoo mempuotkan bibirnya tanda kesal padaku.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Minwoo, atau Woo saja supaya lebih akrab, kita kan sekarang sudah berteman Kwangmin-ah" dia tersenyum padaku seperti anak kecil yang baru medapatkan teman baru.

"Hei Minwoo-ah, jangan berbicara pada orang miskin seperti dia, kau tidak takut alergi." Aku palingkan wajahku pada orang yang baru saja berbicara, kulihat Youngmin yang ada di bangku depan memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka karena telah berbicara pada sepupunya.

"Ya! Youngmin-ah kau ini bicara apa, sejak kapan Youngmin yang aku kenal baik dan sopan berubah menjadi orang yang suka menghina seperti itu." Minwoo membalas ucapan Youngmin dengan kesal. Apa-apaan dua saudara ini bertengkar hanya karena aku. Ku lihat Youngmin berjalan mendekati bangkuku dan Minwoo.

"Aku berubah, kau tahu namja miskin ini berani-beraninya memiliki wajah yang sama denganku, merusak imageku saja." Ucapnya sambil melihatku dengan jarak yang cukur dekat, mungkin jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya hanya 10 centi saja. Dengan cepat aku memundurkan kepalaku. Kemudian Youngmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan pergi menuju ke bangkunya.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Kulihat Minwoo dan namja miskin itu akrab sekali, aku tidak suka melihat orang yang aku kenal dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tidak aku suka.

"Hei Minwoo-ah, jangan berbicara pada orang miskin seperti dia, kau tidak takut alergi." Ucapku ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka. Kwangmin menatapku tajam, aku tahu dia tidak suka aku hina.

"Ya! Youngmin-ah kau ini bicara apa, sejak kapan Youngmin yang aku kenal baik dan sopan berubah menjadi orang yang suka menghina seperti itu." Minwoo membalas perkataanku. Apa-apaan dia itu, kenapa dia malah membela namja miskin itu.

"Aku berubah, kau tahu namja miskin ini berani-beraninya memiliki wajah yang sama denganku, merusak imageku saja."Ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukur dekat, mungkin jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya hanya 10 centi saja, aku menyeringai. Dengan cepat dia memundurkan kepalanya. Kemudian aku menjauhkan wajahku dan pergi menuju ke bangkuku.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Aku menatap punggung Youngmin yang sudah menjauh dariku, aku tahu dia tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengan Minwoo yang notabennya adalah sepupunya.

"apa-apaan dia itu, itu bukan salahmu kan memiliki wajah yang sama dengan dia." Minwoo menghela napas dan menatap ke arahku.

"sudahlah Minwoo-ah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu." Ucapku menhibur diri, sebenarnya aku juga risih di benci oleh seseorang, aku tidak ingin di hina dan di benci seperti itu. Jujur saja aku merasa sakit yang luar biasa, menjadi orang yang selalu terhina, itu bukan pilihanku.

"eh, ada guru yang datang." Ucap Minwoo mengakhiri percakapanku dengannya.

Hari ini Kim Sonsaengnim masuk ke kelasku dengan tatapan ceria, tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran IPA, tapi sebagai gantinya, kita akan melakukan Studi Tour ke Sea World hari minggu nanti. Jadi siap kan diri kalian dan keperluan kalian. Nanti kalian akan di bagi secara berpasangan. Nama-nama kelompok nanti siang akan di tempel di papan pengumuman, mengerti anak-anak." Jelas Kim Sonsaengnimpada Siswa-siswa di kelas kami.

"Mengerti Sonsaengnim." Teriak siswa-siswa yang ada dikelasku.

Setelah memberikan penjelasan tentang Studi Tour tersebut Kim Sonsaengnim pergi meninggalkan kelas. Mengenai Studi Tour nanti, aku masih bingung. Bukan, bukan aku tidak mengerti apa saja yang akan dilakukan pada saat Studi Tour, tapi lebih ke biaya yang nanti digunakan saat Studi mungkin aku meminta uang pada Appa, sedangkan aku belum gajian. Ah nanti aku coba meminta pinjaman ke manager Kang, manager di cafe tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu. Mungkin dia akan meminjamiku sedikit uang untuk Studi Tour ini.

"hei Kwangmin-ah, kenapa kau melamun." Aku terkejut saat minwoo menepuk bahuku.

"ah, Minwoo-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku ke toilet dulu ne." Ucapku sambil beranjak pergi ke toilet.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Author POV

Kwangmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke toilet. Sesampainya di toilet Kwangmin tidak langsung masuk, itu karena dia melihat Youngmin yang ada di dalam toilet. Dia bersama Hyunseong dan Jeongmi, Joengmin hyung adalah anak dari pemilik Cafe tempat Kwangmin bekerja paruh waktu. Jujur saja Jeongmin tidak tahu kalau Kwangmin bekerja di cafe milik keluarganya. Kwangmin masih berdiri di samping pintu toilet, bukannya dia tidak berani untuk masuk ke toilet selagi ada Youngmin dan teman-temannya, tapi dalam pikiran Kwangmin dia malas untuk mencari gara-gara dengan Youngmin yang sangat membencinya.

"Eh ada orang miskin disini, kau mau apa di sini hah?" tanya Namja yang bernama Youngmin itu dengan menatap Kwangmin dengan sinis. Kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam kantong celananya menambah kesan arogan pada dirinya.

"jawab namja pabbo!" ucapnya sambil menendang kaki Kwangmin.

"Awww. Sakit" erang Kwangmin menahan sakit ketika kaki kirinya ditendang oleh Youngmin.

"sakit hah, makanya kalau aku bertanya ya dijawab. Rasakan ini." Youngmin meninju perut Kwangmin. Kwangmin memegangi perutnya, didudukan tubuhnya kelantai.

"sudahlah Youngmin-ah, kau bisa melukainya. Kasihan dia."Hyunseong menahan Youngmin yang ingin meninju Kwangmin lagi.

"baiklah kali ini kau lolos Cho Kwangmin, lain kali awas kau." Youngmin pergi menjauh dari Kwangmin.

Hampir 2 tahun Kwangmin sekolah di Seoul Senior High School, hampir 2 tahun pula kwangmin di bully oleh Youngmin. Tapi Kwangmin masih diam saja, tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk melaporkan pada guru ataupun kepala sekolah. Dia yakin suatu hari nanti Youngmin akan sadar dan akan bersikap baik pada dirinya.

"hey Kwangmin-ssi, Gwenchanayo? maafkan Youngmin Ne." Jeongmin mendekati Kwangmin setelah Youngmin tidak berada di dekat Kwangmin lagi. Dilihatnya Kwangmin yang masih berada di samping pintu toilet sambil memegangi perutnya yang ditinju Youngmin tadi.

"Ne, Gwenchana hyung. Aku baik baik saja." Ucap Kwangmin pada Jeongmin. Kwangmin berdiri dengan bantuan dari Jeongmin.

"maafkan aku juga Kwangmin-ssi, aku bukan tidak mau berbicara padamu selama ini. tapi kau tahu kan Youngmin sangat tidak suka jika temannya dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku juga tahu, Hyunseong hyung sering memberi tumpangan padamu, tapi dia tidak pernah memberi tahu hal itu pada Youngmin." Jelas Jeongmin pada Kwangmin.

" ya sudah hyung, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti hyung, hmm hyung aku ke toilet dulu ne." Ucap Kwangmin mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jeongmin.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Setelah keluar dari toilet aku langsung menuju kekelas. Disana masih ada Minwoo yang duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"darimana saja kau, kenapa lama sekali ke toiletnya?" pertanyaan Minwoo memberondongku saat aku mendekatinya.

"aku tadi bertemu dengan teman Minwoo-ah." Aku memberi alasan. Aku tidak mau jika Minwoo tahu kalau aku baru saja dipukuli oleh sepupunya.

"ayo kita lihat pengumuman untuk kelompok Studi Tour besok." Ajak Minwoo sambil menarik tanganku.

Sesampainya di depan papan pengumuman Minwoo langsung menerobos parasiswa yang ingin melihat pasangannya pada saat Studi Tour nanti.

"hmmm lihat Kwangmin-ah, aku berpasangan dengan Hyunseong hyung, dan kau berpasangan dengan, d-dengan Y-Youngmin. Hah, apa tidak salah." Ucap Minwoosaat membacakan kelompok berpasangan Studi Tour nanti.

"hmm, coba aku lihat. Apa, aku berpasangan dengan Youngmin." Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat papan pengumuman itu. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi, mana mungkin orang yang sangat membenciku malah berpasangan denganku.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Aku melihat semua orang bergerumbul di depan papaan pengumuman. Sepertinya pasangan untuk Studi Tour nanti sudah diumumkan.

"minggir-minggir, hey kita lihat aku berpasangan dengan siapa?" ucapku sambil menerobos kerumunan siswa yang ada di depan papan pengumuman.

"hmmmm, Mwo! Aku berpasangan dengan namja miskin itu." Aku kaget melihat pengumuman itu. Tidak mungkin, mana bisa orang yang paling ku benci malah berpasangan denganku. Andweeee!

**TBC**

**RnR please..**

**Lagi-lagi Author bikin FF Jo Twins, ya mau gimana lagi, Author suka sih ma Jo Twins. Ya kalo jelek maklum ja ya,, ini FF dadakan. Jangan jadi silent readers ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Why I Hate U? Why U hate Me? (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing serta keluarga mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Pairing : Jo Twins**

**Cast: Jo Twins, Minwoo, Donghyun, dan Kyuhyun (Appa Kwangmin)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : hurt/Romance**

**Warning** : **Boys Love**, **Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, gaje, typo(s), dari penulis yang masih terbilang baru dan gak tahu tata cara menulis yang baik. Jadi bagi ****_readers_**** harap maklum. Lebih baik sediakan kantong plastik jika membaca FF ini karena akan mengakibatkan mual, muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.**

**Summary :** Cho Kwangmin, namja miskin yang selalu di benci oleh Jo Youngmin seorang namja kaya karena wajahnya yang mirip. Akankah Youngmin berhenti membenci Kwangmin atau malah sebaliknya?

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

Author POV

Youngmin dan Kwangmin sangat terkejut melihat pengumuman Studi Tour hari ini, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa mereka berpasangan. Youngmin yang melihat hal itu langsung menemui Kim Sonsaengnim di ruang guru.

"Kim Sonsaengnim, aku ingin bicara denganmu, kenapa aku bisa berpasangan dengan namja miskin itu." Ucap Youngmin dengan kesalnya ketika sudah di depan Kim sonsaengnim.

"Ya! Kau murid tidak sopan, kalau kau tidak suka berpasangan dengan Cho Kwangmin maka buat surat pengunduran diri dari mata pelajaranku. Arraseo!"tegas Kim Sonsaengnim pada Youngmin seraya meninggalkan Youngmin yang masih berdiri di ruang guru.

"Arrrggghh, sial, sial, sial. Kenapa aku selalu sial jika berhadapan dengan namja miskin itu." Erang Youngmin kesal. Dia segera keluar dari ruang guru dan menemui Kwangmin.

"Ya! Cho Kwangmin, dimana kau? Hey kau, apa kau melihat Cho Kwangmin." tanya Youngmin pada seorang siswa yang melintas di hadapannya.

"aku melihatnya di kelas bersama anak baru itu." Jawab siswa tersebut pada Youngmin.

"ah, gomawo." Ucap Youngmin yang segera berlari menuju ke kelas.

Benar saja di kelas dia menemukan namja yang dia cari, Cho Kwangmin sedang duduk di bangkunya dan asyik mengobrol dengan No Minwoo yang merupakan murid baru sekaligus sepupu Youngmin.

"Ya! Kau Cho Kwangmin, ikut aku ke atap sekolah sekarang." Youngmin berteriak sambil menarik tangan Kwangmin.

"hey kau mau membawanya kemana Youngmin-ah." Minwoo berteriak ketika melihat Youngmin menarik tangan Kwangmin. tapi sayang teriakannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Youngmin.

Youngmin menarik tangan Kwangmin menuju ke atap sekolah. Kwangmin hanya bisa menurut, tidak ingin memberontak. Sesampainya di atap sekolah Youngmin mendorong tubuh Kwangmin sehingga tubuh Kwangmin jatuh ke lantai.

"kau puas hah, selalu membuatku menderita, membuatku sial seperti ini.!" teriak Youngmin penuh amarah. Kwangmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Youngmin.

"a-apa maksudmu Youngmin-ssi" Kwangmin agak bergetar mendengar amarah dari Youngmin. Dia masih belum berdiri.

"jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti namja pabbo! Kau tahu aku tidak suka berpasangan denganmu saat Studi Tour nanti, kau mengerti." Youngmin menarik kerah seragam Kwangmin.

"tapi Youngmin-ssi itu bukan keinginanku."

"kau pikir itu keinginanku hah, dasar Pabbo!" Youngmin mendorong Kwangmin hingga Kwangmin kembali terjatuh.

"lalu apa keinginanmu Youngmin-ssi, Kim Sonsaengnim tidak mungkin mau merubahnya." Tanya Kwangmin yang tidak paham dengan apa keinginan Youngmin saat Studi Tour nanti.

"aku hanya ingin kau membuat aku senang selama Studi Tour nanti." Youngmin menyeringai sambil menatap Kwangmin.

"bagaimana caranya." Tanya Kwangmin yang masih belum mengerti.

"budak, aku ingin kau menjadi budakku saat Studi Tour nanti." Akhirnya kata itu terlontar dari mulut Youngmin.

"t-tapi."

"jika kau tidak mau, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita. Mengerti!" ucap Youngmin memotong perkataan Kwangmin.

"Ne, Youngmin-ssi, aku mengerti." Kwangmin menundukkan kepalanya sementara Youngmin berjalan meninggalkan Kwangmin yang masih terduduk dilantai.

Kwangmin sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan Youngmin, dia akan jadi budak Youngmin saat Studi Tour nanti. Apa yang harus dia perbuat. Sedangkan Youngmin, dia terlihat sangat bahagia bisa membuat Kwangmin menderita.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat berat bagiku, aku harus berpasangan dengan Youngmin Studi Tour nanti, lalu Youngmin memintaku menjadi budaknya saat Studi Tour nanti. Arrgggghh lama-lama aku bisa gila. Bel tanda jam pelajaran telah usai berbunyi, aku membereskan semua buku-bukuku, kulihat Minwoo pulang bersama dengan Youngmin, Jeongmin hyung dan Hyunseong hyung. Mereka akrab sekali, aku jadi iri, mengingat aku tidak punya teman akrab di sekolah ini.

Setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung menuju ke Cafe tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu. Kulihat banyak pelanggan dicafe itu, kulihat juga Donghyun hyung yang sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan. Donghyun hyung adalah teman sekaligus seniorku di cafe tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, dia sudah seperti hyung kandung bagiku, dia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku.

"hey Kwangmin-ah, kau sedikit terlambat hari ini, cepat ganti seragammu sebelum ketahuan Manager Kang." Ucapnya di sela-sela kesibukkannya mengantar pesanan pelanggan.

"iya hyung, jangan bilang-bilang padanya ya." Aku segera mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan seragam kerja.

Setelah mengganti seragamku, aku segera menemui seorang pelanggan yang akan memesan makanan. Kulihat seorang yeoja paruh baya mungkin seumuran dengan Eommaku, dia banyak sekali memesan makanan, sampai-sampai aku harus di tolong oleh Donghyun hyung karena Yeoja itu sangat cerewet saat memesan makanan.

Akhirnya cafe tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu tutup, aku mengambil seragamku eh seragam Hyunseong hyung di loker karyawan cafe. Aku menganti seragam kerjaku dengan seragam sekolahku tadi. Donghyun hyung juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Hanya saja dia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan jeans santai. Ku dekati donghyun hyung yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"hmmm hyung, boleh aku bertanya padamu." Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"kau ingin bertanya apa Kwangmin-ah?" ucapnnya masih dengan kegiatan membereskan barangnya di loker karyawan.

"hmm, misalnya aku meminta gajiku sekarang, apakah manager Kang akan memberikanya?" ucapku ragu-ragu.

"memangnya kenapa kau ingin meminta gajimu sekarang?" tanyanya padaku karena tidak biasanya aku meminta gajiku di awal bulan.

"begini hyung, hari minggu besok, sekolahku mengadakan Studi Tour, hyung tahu kan aku tidak memiliki uang sedikitpun, jadi aku berniat untuk meminta gajiku sekarang." Aku memberikan alasan mengapa aku ingin mengambil gajiku.

"kalau untuk itu aku tidak yakin manager Kang akan memberikannya, memangnya berapa uang yang akan kau butuhkan." Tanya Donghyun hyung lagi padaku.

"itu, 80.000 won hyung."

"wah banyak juga ya, hmm aku punya uang 100.000 won, sebaiknya kau gunakan saja uangku." Donghyun hyung menyodorkan uang 100.000 won padaku.

"tapi hyung, bagaimana denganmu nanti." Ucapku ingin menolak pemberiannya.

"sudah pakai saja, aku masih punya tabungan. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, nanti kalau sudah gajian kau bisa mengembalikannya." Dia memberikan uang itu padaku.

"ne, Gomawo Hyung, kau memang hyungku yang paling baik." Ucapku senang, ku peluk Donghyun hyung yang sudah berhenti dari kegiatan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"sudah, kau berlebihan Kwangmin-ah. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Donghyun hyung padaku.

"ayo hyung, aku juga sudah sangat lelah."

Aku dan Donghyun hyung berpisah, kebetulan aku dan Donghyun hyung berbeda arah. Aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki, kulihat Appa menungguku di dekat Cafe tempat aku bekerja.

"sudah selasai kwangmin-ah."tanya Appaku saat melihat aku keluar dari pintu belakang Cafe.

"Ne Appa. Ayo kita pulang." Ajakku pada Appaku.

"ayo,." Appa merangkul pundakku sambil berjalan. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan, semoga besok tidak akan seperti ini lagi.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Jam sekolah berakhir, aku pulang bersama dengan Minwoo, Jeongmin hyung, dan Hyunseong hyung. Seperti biasa aku memang selalu pulang bersama mereka apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan Minwoo, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Diperjalanan aku melihat Cho Kwangmin si namja miskin yang pabbo itu. Dia sedang berjalan kaki entah menuju kemana, apa dia selalu berjalan kaki. Kenapa dia tidak naik bis saja. Hah, apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku memikirkan orang miskin seperti dia.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Seperti biasa, rumahku sepi, tidak akan ada yang menyambut kedatanganku, tidak akan ada yang menemaniku untuk makan sepulang sekolah, dan tidak akan ada yang mengingatkanku untuk mengerjakan PR. Semua orang tidak mempedulikanku, Appaku dan Eommaku tidak pernah mempedulikanku.

Haaaaa, ku hela napas panjang, aku mulai bosan dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan ulang tahun, apakah Appa dan Eomma akan ingat dengan hari Ulang tahunku, apakah mereka akan meninggalkan kesibukan mereka demi aku. Ku rasa tidak. Kuputuskan untuk memainkan game yang ada di laptopku, tapi aku sudah menamatkan semua game-game bodoh itu. Aku coba menyalakan TV yang ada dikamarku, kulihat acara komedi yang sangat membosankan. Kuganti channel yang ada di TV, tapi tidak ada yang membuat aku tertarik, akhirnya aku matikan TV itu dan merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang milikku. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Author POV

Dua hari berlalu, hari ini adalah hari minggu, itu artinya Studi Tour yang di tetapkan oleh Kim sonsaengnim akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Youngmin dan Kwangmin berada di dalam bus yang sama dan bangku yang sama, Meraka bersebelahan. Sepanjang perjalanan Youngmin hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan Kwangmin hanya diam saja menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di luar bis. Sesampainya di Sea World, mereka langsung di suruh berpencar dan meneliti serta mengamati hewan-hewan laut yang ada di sea world itu. Youngmin dan Kwangmin berjalan mencari-cari lokasi mana yang cocok untuk melakukan pengamatan.

"hey namja Pabbo, bawakan tasku aku sangat lelah." Perintah Youngmin kemudian Youngmin memberikan tasnya pada Kwangmin.

"ne, Youngmin-ssi." Kwangmin hanya menurut saja, mengingat dia adalah budak Youngmin hari ini.

"Ya! Namja pabbo, belikan aku es krim." Perintah Youngmin lagi

"tapi Youngmin-ssi, aku tidak mempunyai uang." Ujar Kwangmin takut-takut

"yang menyuruhmu menggunakan uangmu itu siapa, ini belikan aku es krim rasa vanila." Youngmin melemparkan uang 2000 won ke arah Kwangmin.

"ne" ujar Kwangmin sambil mengambil uang yang dilemparkan Youngmin tadi.

"jangan lama-lama, waktumu 3 menit." Perintah Youngmin lagi dan lagi. Kwangmin segera berlari mencari es krim yang di minta Youngmin.

"Ya! Jo Youngmin, kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja, kerjakan pengamatanmu. Mana pasanganmu, kenapa kau hanya sendirian saja." Kim sonsaengnim mengagetkan Youngmin yang sedang bersenang-senang karena Kwangmin menjadi budaknya.

"eh, kim sonsaengnim. Ne aku hanya sendiri, Kwangmin dia ke toilet. Hehe" ucap Youngmin tersenyum pada Kim sonsaengnim.

"awas saja jika kau tidak menyelesaikan laporanmu nanti, aku tidak segan-segan memberikan nilai E kepadamu." Ancam Kim sonsaengnim pada Youngmin.

"hah E sonsaengnim, hehe aku pasti akan menyelesaikan laporanku, tenang saja Sonsaengnim." Ujar Youngmin pada Kim sonsaengnim. Seraya dengan itu, kim sonsaengnim pergi dari hadapan Youngmin menghampiri siswa-siswa yang lain.

Sementara itu Kwangmin berhasil mendapatkan es krim yang di minta oleh Youngmin, segera di bawanya es krim itu ke hadapan Youngmin.

"Youngmin-ssi, mianhae membuattmu menunggu lama, tadi di sana antriannya panjang." Kwangmin memberikan alasan.

"Ne, aku maafkan, mana es krimku" Youngmin memajukankan tangannya tanda meminta.

"ini" Kwangmin menyodorkan es krim vanila kepada Youngmin.

"kerja yang bagus budakku. Hahaha" ucap Youngmin senang.

Setelah kwangmin membelikan es krim untuk youngmin, Kwangmin sibuk mencatat pengamatannya, sedangkan Youngmin, dia asyik memakan eskrim sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan bawah laut yang menawan. Kwangmin yang ada di sampingnya memperhatikan Youngmin dengan seksama. Youngmin yang menyadarinya segera menegur Kwangmin.

"kenapa kau melihatku hah, kau mau es krim ini?" ucap Youngmin sinis.

"aniyo Youngmin-ssi, aku melihat ada eskrim yang menempel di bibirmu." Kwangmin menunjuk ke arah bibir Youngmin yang terkena eskrim.

"mana, ini?" tanya youngmin sambil membersihkan bibirnya sendiri.

"bukan, sebelah sini,agak ke sini sedikit." Kwangmin memberikan aba-aba.

"arrggghh mana, bersihkan sekarang." Perintah Youngmin pada Kwangmin.

"hmm baiklah Youngmin-ssi." Kwangmin menyeka bibir Youngmin dengan lembut, Youngmin hanya menatap wajah Kwangmin yang begitu dekat, begitu juga dengan Kwangmin, mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka kemudian mendekat.

"ehem, sepertinya ada yang mulai mesra-mesraan tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ucap seorang namja yang mendekati Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"eh, minwoo-ah, kau sedang apa di sana." Ucap Kwangmin, dengan cepat dia melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Youngmin.

"hey Minwoo-ah, bicara apa kau itu, siapa juga yang mau mesra-mesraan dengan namja miskin dan pabbo seperti dia." Ucap Youngmin sadis, yang di bicarakan hanya menundukkan kepala.

"ah, kalian itu hanya malu saja kepadaku, aku yakin kalian berdua akan saling menyukai hahaha." Ujar Minwoo seraya pergi meninggalkan Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"apa-apaan dia itu, mengganggu saja kerjanya, ya! Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu." Ucap Youngmin yang kesal saat Kwangmin memandanginya.

"aniyo Youngmin-ssi, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan laporan ini bersama-sama agar cepat selesai." Ujar Kwangmin ragu-ragu dan takut.

"Ya! Kau berani-beraninya menyuruhku. Kau pikir kau siapa hah!" kesal Youngmin

"sekarang kerjakan semua pengamatan itu, aku mau pergi ke toilet." Ucap Youngmin lagi. Mendengar ucapan Youngmin, Kwangmin hanya ,menurut saja. Dia mencatat semua pengamatan yang di perintahkan oleh Kim sonsaengnim. Sementara Youngmin, dia tidak pergi ke toilet, dia pergi ke sebuah Cafe di dekat Sea World. Dia asyik makan disana, sedangkan Kwangmin, dia harus menahan rasa laparnya. Kwangmin harus menyelesaikan catatannya.

Pukul 5.00 PM KST, Studi Tour selesai. Para siswa kembali ke bis dan segera pulang. Di dalam bus Kwangmin dan Youngmin saling berdiam diri. hingga akhirnya Youngmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya! Namja miskin, sebaiknya kau kerjakan laporan itu di rumahmu ne, aku harap besok kau sudah menyelesaikannya." Lagi-lagi Youngmin memerintah Kwangmin.

"t-tapi bukankah seharusnya kita mengerjakannya berdua Youngmin-ssi." Ucap Kwangmin dengan hati-hati.

"kau! Pokoknya kau harus menyelesaikan laporan itu, jika tidak aku tidak segan-segan membuat hidupmu menderita. Kau tahu kan jika kita tidak mengumpulkan laporan itu besok, kim sonsaengnim akan memberikan nilai E." Jelas Youngmin sambil menatap sinis pada Kwangmin.

"baiklah Youngmin-ssi." Lagi-lagi Kwangmin hanya mengalah, sedangkan Youngmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Sesampainya di rumah aku melihat Appa menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami. Haaa, aku lapar sekali, dari tadi siang belum makan sedikitpun. Tapi sebelum makan aku mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai mandi, Appa menyuruhku untuk makan bersama.

"Appa masak apa?" tanyaku pada Appa yang sedang mengambilkan nasi untukku.

"Appa masak sup Kimchi kesukaanmu, Appa juga memasak beberapa sayuran untukmu." Ucap Appa padaku. Aku sangat senang, dia memang Appa yang paling hebat, aku sangat menyayanginya.

"jinjja, gomawo Appa." Ucapku senang.

"Kwangmin-ah, bagaimana hari ini. apakah menyenangkan nak?" tanya Appa padaku.

"Ne, sangat menyenangkan Appa, hari ini aku pergi ke Sea World. Disana aku melihat banyak sekali ikan dan hewan-hewan laut."jawabku sekenanya, jujur ini adalah hari buruk, aku harus menjadi budak Youngmin.

Setelah makan malam, aku mencuci piring di dapur, sedangkan Appa membereskan meja makan yang tadi kami gunakan. Seusai mencuci piring, aku beranjak menuju ke kamarku untuk mengerjakan laporan kegiatanku dan laporan kegiatan Youngmin.

"Kwngmin-ah kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Appa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

"oh ini laporan kegiatan tadi, aku harus menyelesaikannya karena besok aku harus mengumpulkannya." Jawabku sambil menulis laporan.

"baiklah, tapi ingat jangan sampai kau tidur terlalu malam, besok jangan terlambat Ne." Appa mengingatkanku.

"ne Appa, jaljayo Appa." Aku tersenyum pada Appa.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Di kamar aku melihat sebuah catatan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku.

**Youngmin sayang,**

**Maafkan Appa dan Eomma.**

**Kami harus pergi ke jepang untuk urusan bisnis.**

**Maaf tidak memberitahumu dulu.**

**Karena kami pergi mendadak.**

**Appa dan Eomma janji**

**saat ulang tahunmu besok Appa dan Eomma usahakan akan datang.**

**Salam sayang Appa dan Eomma.**

Apa-apaan mereka itu, orang tua macam apa mereka. Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku merindukan mereka. Arggghh aku benci dengan mereka, aku juga ingin di perhatikan seperti anak-anak yang lain. Sedangkan mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan bisnis.

Kubanting semua barang yang ada di kamarku. Aku biarkan semuanya berantakan, aku menangis dan berteriak-teriak. Dua orang pembantuku menatapku dengan rasa iba, mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku malah menangis melihatku menangis, sedangkan orang tuaku tidak pernah peduli padaku.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Author POV

Dua orang namja yang memiliki rumah yang sama namun berbeda orang tua itu kini sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kwangmin anak dari Cho Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan laporan hingga larut malam, hampir pukul 3 pagi tapi dia belum juga mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya pukul 3 tepat dia menyelesaikan laporannya, kini tiba baginya untuk menuju ke alam mimpi dan menunggu esok pagi dengan ceria. Sedangkan Jo Youngmin anak dari Jo Donghae sedang meandangi foto keluarga yang sangat dia rindukan, ketika dia mulai bosan dengan kegiatannya, dia putuskan untuk menidurkan dirinya. Tidak ingin terlalau larut dalam kesedihan yang selama ini dia alami.

Keesokan harinya namja bernama Kwangmin terlihat tergesa-gesa, ya hari ini dia terlambat. Sedangkan Youngmin sibuk mencari Kwangmin untuk menanyakan laporannya.

"hey, kau melihat Kwangmin tidak" tanya Youngmin pada seorang siswa yang ada di kelasnya.

"tidak, sepertinya dia belum datang." Jawab siswa tersebut..

"apa, belum datang. Jangan-jangan dia tidak masuk, bagaimana ini jika dia tidak datang Kim sonsaengnim akan memberikan nilai E kepadaku dan Appa akan sangat marah."gumam Youngmin panik.

"sebaiknya aku menjemputnya, dia pasti melewati jalan kemarin."

**TBC**

**Haaaa chapter 2 selesai. Kemaren sempet drop gara2 FF Chapter 1 dihapus ma admin.. hampir gak mau nerusin nie FF. Tapi dengan sedikit diganti judulnya dan summarynya, akhirnya gak dihapus lagi.**

**RnR please.**

**Mohon banget reviewnya buat masukan author, jangan jadi silent readers ok. Buat yang udah review makasih banget. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Why I Hate U? Why U hate Me? (Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing serta keluarga mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Pairing : Jo Twins**

**Cast: Jo Twins, Minwoo, Donghyun, dan ,Kai.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : hurt/Romance**

**Warning** : **Boys Love**, **Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, gaje, typo(s), dari penulis yang masih terbilang baru dan gak tahu tata cara menulis yang baik. Jadi bagi ****_readers_**** harap maklum. Lebih baik sediakan kantong plastik jika membaca FF ini karena akan mengakibatkan mual, muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.**

**Summary :** Cho Kwangmin, namja miskin yang selalu di benci oleh Jo Youngmin seorang namja kaya karena wajahnya yang mirip. Akankah Youngmin berhenti membenci Kwangmin atau malah sebaliknya?

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING'**

Kwangmin POV

Jam weker disebelah tempat tidurku berbunyi, kulihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Gawat aku terlambat, ah bagaimana ini aku belum bersiap-siap. Segera ku ambil handuk yang ada dibelakang pintu kamarku dan berlari menuju kekamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung memakai seragamku, semoga saja aku tidak terlambat. Semua sudah siap, tidak lupa aku membawa laporanku dan Youngmin agar kami tidak mendapat nilai E. Aku segera berangkat kesekolah, kuputuskan untuk berlari saja. Jika menunggu bis mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama. Tidak lama aku berlari aku melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingku, aku menghentikan langkahku. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, kulihat seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal. Youngmin, dia menjemputku.

"Ya! Namja pabbo, cepat naik ke mobilku." Teriak Youngmin padaku. Aku hanya menurut saja padanya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Youngmin-ssi maafkan aku, aku mengerjakan laporan ini sampai jam 3 pagi dan aku terlambat bangun." Ucapku sambil mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari tadi.

"ah kau ini banyak alasan. Sudah tahu terlambat, kenapa kau tidak naik bis hah?" ucap Youngmin dengan nada marah kepadaku.

"aku hanya ingin meminimalisir pengeluaranku, kau tahu kan aku tidak mempunyai banyak uang, jadi aku menghemat. Untuk Studi Tour kemarin saja aku meminjam pada temanku." Aku memberikan alasan kepadanya.

"sebegitu miskinnyakah kau?." Tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum sinis kepadaku, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku memang miskin, untuk sekolah saja aku harus bekerja keras.

"Appaku hanya seorang buruh Youngmin-ssi, gajinya hanya cukup untuk makan 1 bulan dan separuh biaya sekolahku dan untuk separuhnya lagi aku harus bekerja paruh waktu, haa kenapa aku jadi curhat seperti ini padamu, maaf Youngmin-ssi" ucapku lagi. Kutahan agar aku tidak terlihat sedih.

"ya sudah, dasar merepotkan saja." Ucapnya sambil membuang muka kearah samping sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Aku dan supir ku pergi menjemput Kwangmin. Kutelusuri jalan yang biasa dilewati olehnya. Dimana namja pabbo itu, ah itu dia aku melihat namja pabbo itu berlari.

"Ya! Namja pabbo, cepat naik ke mobilku." Kubuka pintu mobilku saat supirku sudah menghentikan mobilku tepat disamping Kwangmin.

"Youngmin-ssi maafkan aku, aku mengerjakan laporan ini sampai jam 3 pagi dan aku terlambat bangun." Kata Kwangmin yang menaiki mobilku. Kwangmin terengah-engah menahan nafasnya mungkin karena berlari agar tidak terlambat.

"ah kau ini banyak alasan. Sudah tahu terlambat, kenapa kau tidak naik bis hah?" ucapku kesal. Dia ini membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"aku hanya ingin meminimalisir pengeluaranku, kau tahu kan aku tidak mempunyai banyak uang, jadi aku menghemat. Untuk Studi Tour kemarin saja aku meminjam pada temanku." Ucap Kwangmin menundukkan kepalanya. Nampak raut kesedihan di wajah Kwangmin.

"sebegitu miskinnyakah kau." Tanyaku sambil menunjukkan senyum sinisnya pada Kwangmin.

"Appaku hanya seorang buruh Youngmin-ssi, gajinya hanya cukup untuk makan 1 bulan dan separuh biaya sekolahku dan untuk separuhnya lagi aku harus bekerja paruh waktu, haa kenapa aku jadi curhat seperti ini padamu, maaf Youngmin-ssi" ucap Kwangmin menahan kesedihan, aku agak terkejut. Kenapa rasanya aku begitu sakit mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"ya sudah, dasar merepotkan saja." Kupalingkan wajahku agar aku tidak terlihat bersedih mendengar ucapannya tadi. tidak kusangka dia memang sangat miskin.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Author POV

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, Kim sonsaengnim yang terkenal killer sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Siap dengan penggaris besar ditangannya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua, kenapa terlambat, tumben sekali kalian terlambat. Kalian berdua tahu kan hukuman bagi siswa yang terlambat" Kim sonsaengnim tersenyum kepada Kwangmin dan Youngmin saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"maaf Kim Sonsaengnim, tadi aku kesiangan dan Youngmin, dia tidak bersalah jadi aku mohon jangan hukum dia." Kwangmin berusaha memberikan alasan agar Youngmin tidak dihukum oleh Kim Sonsaengnim.

"kau dengar sendirikan Kim Sonsaengnim, aku tidak bersalah. Jika kau mau menghukum, hukum saja namja pabbo ini." ucap Youngmin menepuk pundak Kim sonsaengnim dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kwangmin yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Ya! Kau,, aishhh dia itu selalu seenaknya sendiri. Kau Cho Kwangmin, sekarang bersihkan semua koridor di sekolah ini. jangan lupa koridor yang ada di belakang ruang seni itu kau bersihkan juga." Perintah Kim sonsaengnim pada Kwangmin. betapa terkejutnya hati Kwangmin mendengan hukuman yang akan dia jalani.

"semuanya Kim sonsaengnim." Tanya Kwangmin ragu-ragu.

"ne semuanya, Wae, kau keberatan dengan hukuman itu." Ucap Kim sonsaengnim dengan wmata melotot membuat Kwangmin takut.

"ti-tidak Kim sonsaengnim." Kwangmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"ya sudah sekarang kerjakan semuanya!." Teriak Kim sonsaengnim pada Kwangmin membuat Kwangmin berlari mengambil peralatan kebersihan.

Sementara di kelas Youngmin hanya duduk terdiam dibangkunya. Melihat Youngmin diam seperti itu, Minwoo mendekati Youngmin.

"hey youngmin-ah, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini?" tanya Minwoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Youngmin.

"ah kau Minwoo-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah mengumpulkan laporan Studi Tour kemaren?" tanya Youngmin pada Minwoo. Posisinya tetap tak berubah.

"belum, eh kau melihat Kwangmin tidak." Tanya Minwoo pada Youngmin, karena sedari tadi dia belum melihat Kwangmin.

"dia. Eh Minwoo-ah aku pergi dulu ne." Youngmin pergi beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan kelas.

"hey kau mau kemana? Hah dia selalu saja seperti itu." Gumam Minwoo kesal melihat tingkah sepupunya.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Tiba-tiba aku teringat namja Pabbo itu, aku putuskan untuk mencarinya. Bisa gawat kalau dia bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan dan Kai. Tiga namja perusuh yang sering berada di koridor belakang ruang seni. Kalau Namja pabbo itu bertemu dengan mereka, bisa-bisa dia dihajar oleh Tiga Namja perusuh itu. Walaupun mereka Namja perusuh tapi mereka takut kepadaku. Tapi Kwangmin, aku bisa pastikan Kwangmin akan jadi bulan-bulanan tiga namja perusuh itu.

Ah, dimana sih dia. Aku sudah berkeliling mencarinya, tapi dia tetap juga tidak ketemu. Jangan-jangan dia sudah berada di koridor di belakang ruang kesenian. Sebaiknya aku kesana.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Lelah sekali membersihkan semua koridor disekolah ini, sekarang tempat terakhir yang harus aku bersihkan. Koridor yang ada dibelakang ruang kesenian, itu adalah tempat terakhir yang harus aku bersihkan. Dengan santai aku menuju ke koridor yang ada di belakang ruang kesenian. Tapi ternyata di sana ada Sehun, Luhan dan Kai, Tiga namja perusuh yang di segani di sekolah ini. Aku takut mereka akan menghajarku nanti, sebaiknya aku meminta izin pada mereka untuk membersihkan koridor ini.

"permisi Luhan-ssi, Sehun-ssi, Kai-ssi, aku ingin membersihkan koridor ini." ucapku ragu-ragu meminta izin pada mereka.

"kau ingin membersihkan koridor ini ya." Ucap Luhan dengan gayanya yang dingin.

"kau tahu aku dan teman-temanku sedang apa hah!"Luhan kembali berbicara dengan nada tinggi yang membuatku sedikit ah mungkin sangat takut.

"ti-tidak Luhan-ssi, aku tidak tahu Luhan-ssi, mianhae" kataku gugup ketika Luhan dan teman-temannya mendekatiku. Tanganku menjadi lemas karena ketakutan, Seketika alat-alat kebersihan yang ada ditanganku terjatuh.

"Guys, kemari."ucap Luhan memanggil teman-temannya, membuatku ingin lari dari tempat itu.

"Hey lihat ini, Cho Kwangmin. dia sedang membersihkan koridor sekolah. Guys ayo kita beri pelajaran pada dia" ucap Sehun yang sudah mendekatiku hendak meninjuku.

"tunggu, kau, mau apa kau, kau ingin menghajarnya?" suara seorang namja menghentikan tangan Sehun yang ingin meninjuku, dia Jo Youngmin. Dia menyelamatkan aku.

"jawab aku bodoh, kalau kau ingin menghajarnya hadapi dulu aku." Ucap Youngmin lagi pada ketiga Namja perusuh yang sekarang terdiam tak berkutik dihadapan Youngmin.

"ti-tidak Youngmin-ssi, k-kami tidak ingin menghajarnya," Kai berbicara dengan gugup, lucu sekali tampang mereka.

"kalian tahu, hanya aku yang boleh menghajar namja Pabbo ini, kalian mengerti." Ucap Youngmin lagi. Aku hanya terdiam melihat semua itu.

"Ne, Youngmin-ssi" ucap tiga namja perusuh itu seraya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Youngmin.

"Youngmin-ssi, gomawo"ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

"cih, kau pikir aku mau menolongmu. Dengar ya, aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang aku benci dihajar oleh orang lain, biar aku sendiri yang akan menghajar orang itu. Mengerti kau pabbo."ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan aku.

"eh tunggu Youngmin-ssi, saengil Chukka hamnida." Ucapku menahan langkah kakinya.

"mwo," ucapnya kaget,

"ne, aku melihat di profilmu kau ulang tahun kan hari ini, jadi selamat ulang tahun." Ucapku mengacungkan tangan tanda memberikan selamat padanya.

"heh Pabbo, aku berulang tahun besok." Ujarnya sambil menatapku sinis.

"oh, berarti aku orang pertama yang memberikanmu selamat Youngmin-ssi, siapa tahu besok aku lupa. Hehehe" ucapku sambil pergi melanjutkan pekerjaanku membersihkan koridor itu.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Aku sudah berhasil membuat Tiga namja perusuh itu pergi, untung Namja Pabbo itu belum sempat diapa-apakan oleh mereka. Dia tersenyum dan mendekatiku.

"Youngmin-ssi, gomawo"ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"cih, kau pikir aku mau menolongmu. Dengar ya, aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang aku benci dihajar oleh orang lain, biar aku sendiri yang akan menghajar orang itu. Mengerti kau pabbo."ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

"eh tunggu Youngmin-ssi, saengil Chukka hamnida." Ujarnya menahan langkah kakiku.

"mwo," ucapku kaget, ulang tahunku kan besok, dasar namja pabbo.

"ne, aku melihat di profilmu kau ulang tahun kan hari ini, jadi selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya mengacungkan tangan tanda memberikan selamat padaku.

"heh Pabbo, aku berulang tahun besok." Ujarku sambil menatapnya sinis.

"oh, berarti aku orang pertama yang memberikanmu selamat Youngmin-ssi, siapa tahu besok aku lupa. Hehehe" dia beranjak pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda gara-gara Tiga namja perusuh itu. Aku kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja pabbo itu dan menuju ke kelas.

Mengingat ucapan Kwangmin tadi, ulang tahunku. Ya, besok memang hari ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa aku malah bersedih seperti ini. ah, apakah Appa dan Umma akan datang saat ulang tahunku besok. Aku harap mereka tidak melupakan hari itu.

'Ayolah Jo Donghae, Jo Eunhyuk, aku masih anak kalian kan' Haa aku menggumam tidak jelas.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Author POV

Hari sudah semakin sore, Kwangmin pergi ke cafe seperti biasa. Dengan sedikit berlari berharap agar manager Kang tidak memarahinya hari ini. Cafe terlihat ramai, namja yang berusia sedikit lebih tua menyambutnya dengan senyum khasnya. Seperti seorang hyung bagi Kwangmin, Donghyun, selalu bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Kwangmin-ah, tolong antarkan jus capuccino ice ini ke meja no 15."perintah Donghyun pada Kwangmin.

"baik hyung." Kwangmin dengan cepat mengambil gelas berisi capuccino ice yang ada di dekatnya.

Dia berjalan cepat, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang sehingga Capuccino ice itu mengotori namja yang tadi dia tabrak dan gelas yang ada ditangan Kwangmin terjatuh hingga pecah dilantai Cafe. Semua pengunjung kaget mendengar gelas yang pecah tersebut. Kwangmin cemas melihat hal itu tapi hal yang membuat dia lebih terkejut adalah Namja yang baru dia tabrak.

"Ya! Kau, pakai matamu. Bajuku jadi kotor." Ucap namja itu membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"ah mianhae Youngmin-ssi." Ujar Kwangmin pada namja yang diketahui bernama Youngmin itu.

"kau ini selalu membuatku kesal, Jeongmin-ah kemari kau." Teriak youngmin memanggil Jeongmin. Jeongmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendekati Youngmin.

"Ne, Youngmin-ah ada apa?" tanya Jeongmin pada Youngmin.

"lihat kelakuan karyawanmu ini, aku ingin kau memecatnya sekarang juga." Ucap Youngmin dengan nada marah.

"Mwo!" ucap Kwangmin dan Jeongmin bersamaan, mereka kaget mendengar ucapan Youngmin barusan.

"aku mohon Youngmin-ssi, jeongmin-ssi jangan pecat aku, hanya ini satu-satunya pekerjaanku." Kwangmin berlutut memohon pada Jeongmin dan Youngmin.

"cepat pecat namja pabbo ini atau kau tahu akibatnya Jeongmin-ah."ujar Youngmin yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kwangmin dan Jeongmin.

"maafkan aku Kwangmin-ssi, aku harus memecatmu. Tapi tenang saja, kau bisa pergi ke restorant china yang ada diujung jalan ini, itu juga restorant keluargaku. Katakan pada manager Park, bahwa aku yang menyuruhmu kesitu." Ujar Jeongmin sambil memegang pundak Kwangmin.

"gomawo Jeongmin-ssi. Aku akan pergi kesana." Kwangmin tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jeongmin menuju ke ruang ganti di cafe itu. Dilihatnya Donghyun yang ada di sana.

"donghyun hyung, aku ingin pamit." Ucap Kwangmin sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"mwo, kau mau kemana?" Donghyun kaget mendengar ucapan Namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"aku di pecat dari sini. Tapi aku akan ke restorant china yang ada di ujung jalan sana, Jeongmin bilang itu juga milik keluarganya." Kwangmin tersenyum pada Donghyun.

"hah, jadi kau akan bekerja di sana, aku tidak mempunyai teman lagi kalau begitu." Donghyun memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

"kau tenang saja Hyung, kita akan sering bertemu, dan masalah uangmu itu. Nanti akan kukembalikan setelah aku gajian." Kwangmin masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"ah itu, kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya, aku memberikannya untukmu." Ujar donghyun tersenyum pada Kwangmin.

"tapi hyung"

"sudahlah, anggap saja hadiah dariku." Donghyun memegang pundak Kwangmin dan kembali tersenyum padanya.

"gomawo hyung aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Gomawo sudah menjadi hyungku selama ini" Kwangmin memeluk Donghyun sambil menangis.

"hey sudahlah, jangan cengeng begitu, kau itu Namja kuat. Jangan menangis" donghyun melepaskan pelukan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin kembali tersenyum, setelah semua barangnya selesai dia beresi. Kwangmin beranjak meninggalkan cafe dengan perasaan yang entah dia sendiripun bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjalani kehidupan baru, dia harus kembali beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan barunya nanti.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Hari ini benar-benar sial, kenapa Namja pabbo itu selalu membuatku sial. Tadi sebelum berangkat kesekolah, dia terlambat dan aku harus menjemputnya. Juga waktu dia membersihkan koridor, aku harus menyelamatkannya dari Tiga namja perusuh itu. Dan terakhir waktu di cafe milik Jeongmin, dia menabrakku. Dan bajuku motor akibat minuman yang ada ditangannya. Aku suruh saja Jeongmin memecat Namja pabbo itu. Eh tapi nanti dia bekerja dimana, nanti bisa-bisa dia berhenti sekolah. Ah untuk apa memikirkan dia.

Kulihat rumahku masih sepi, aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa Appa dan Eomma belum pulang? Kuputuskan untuk melihat kekamar mereka. Kuketuk pintu kamar itu berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membukannya. Tidak kutemukan orang yang aku harapkan, kamar itu masih kosong. Berarti mereka memang belum kembali dari jepang. Bukankah besok ulang tahunku, kenapa mereka belum kembali? Apa mereka lupa hal itu?

Aku menangis, berjalan gontai menuju ke dapur. Kulihat Park ahjuma disana sedang menyiapkan makanan untukku. Aku masih menangis ketika sudah berada di hadapannya.

"ahjuma hiks ahjuma hiks" tangisku tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"tuan, kenapa kau menangis."tanya ahjuma padaku, Park ahjuma menghentikan kegiatannya.

"ahjuma hiks, kenapa mereka melupakanku ahjuma." Tubuhku melemas dan terduduk dilantai. Park ahjuma memelukku.

"Tuan katakan pada ahjuma apa yang terjadi?"

"ahjuma hiks, Appa dan Eomma, apa aku bukan anak mereka?" aku masih menangis dipelukan park ahjuma.

"Tuan jangan berkata seperti itu, tidak baik." Ahjuma menenangkanku.

"kenapa mereka melupakanku, besok ulang tahunku ahjuma, tapi mereka belum juga kembali dari jepang. Apa bisnis lebih penting daripada aku?" ucapku masih dengan keadaan menangis dipelukan Park ahjuma.

Park ahjuma hanya ikut menangis, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Aku memang hebat di sekolah, semua takut padaku. Tapi untuk kebahagiaan, aku jauh tertinggal. Aku jarang mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang kuinginkan. Mungkin jika aku sudah mati baru Appa dan Eomma akan menyadari pentingnya aku bagi mereka. Hingga saat ini aku masih menangis.

'Appa, Eomma, aku merindukan kalian.'

**TBC**

**Waaahh FF apa ini.. berantakan banget chapter ini.**

**RnR please**

**Buat masukan author...**

**Buat yang udah reveiw, gomawo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Why I Hate U? Why U hate Me? (Chapter 4)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing serta keluarga mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Pairing : Jo Twins**

**Cast: Jo Twins, Minwoo, Hyunseong, dan Kyuhyun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : hurt/Romance**

**Warning** : **Boys Love**, **Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, gaje, typo(s), dari penulis yang masih terbilang baru dan gak tahu tata cara menulis yang baik. Jadi bagi ****_readers_**** harap maklum. Lebih baik sediakan kantong plastik jika membaca FF ini karena akan mengakibatkan mual, muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.**

**Summary :** Cho Kwangmin, namja miskin yang selalu di benci oleh Jo Youngmin seorang namja kaya karena wajahnya yang mirip. Akankah Youngmin berhenti membenci Kwangmin atau malah sebaliknya?

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING"**

Youngmin POV

Aku lelah menangis semalaman, kulihat pagi ini pun masih sama dengan keadaan tadi malam. Masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa gerak gerik dari pembantuku di rumah ini. aku berjalan gontai menuju ke mobil yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah. Ku lihat Jung Ahjusi sudah berada di dalam mobil. Rasanya aku malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Pasti nanti di sekolah akan banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Sebenarnya ucapan itu tidak aku butuhkan, aku hanya butuh kedua orang tuaku disampingku saat ini.

Diperjalanan menuju ke sekolah aku hanya terdiam, aku hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan jalan yang tersuguh dihadapanku. Kenapa semua jadi terasa menarik bagiku. Ah itu cho Kwangmin, dia sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Lebih baik aku tumpangi saja dia.

"Ahjusi, hantikan mobilnya." Ucapku pada Jung ahjusi yang sedang menyetir.

"baik tuan." Ahjusi menghentikan mobilku di samping Kwangmin.

"hey namja Pabbo, cepat naik ke mobilku." Ucapku memerintah Kwangmin.

"ah, Youngmin-ssi, tidak apa-apa aku jalan kaki saja" ucapnya dsambil tersenyum padaku.

"kau berani menolak perintahku eoh? Cepat naik atau kau tahu akibatnya." Ucapku lagi memerintah Kwangmin dengan sedikit mengancam. Ah bukankah selama ini aku sering mangancamnya.

"b-baiklah Youngmin-ssi." Ujarnya gugup dan kemudian masuk ke mobilku.

Aku dan Kwangmin hanya terdiam, tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Hingga rasanya ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan mengingat dia di pecat gara-gara aku. Aku masih ingat jelas kejadian malam itu, aku tahu aku bersalah telah melakukan hal itu. Aku memang sering menggunakan emosiku akhir-akhir ini.

"hey Namja Pabbo, maafkan aku." Akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirku.

"heh" dia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"aku bilang aku minta maaf." Kuulangi lagi perkataanku.

"minta maaf untuk apa?" dia bertanya lagi padaku. Ah namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"minta maaf karena gara-gara aku, kau dipecat dari cafe milik Jeongmin." Ucapku tanpa melihat karahnya.

"eh, ah Gwenchana. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru Youngmin-ssi." Dia tersenyum padaku.

"benarkah, ah sudah kuduga. Berarti aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepadamu." Aku tertawa sambil menatapnya. Dia juga tertawa padaku, ah kenapa dia terlihat manis saat tertawa. Bicara apa aku ini, sudah lupakan.

"eh, o ya, saengil chukka hamnida. Hari benar hari ulang tahunmu kan.?" Ucapnya mengajukan tangannya padaku.

"hahaha, bagiku ulang tahun atau tidak sama saja. Aku tetap namja yang keren dan disegani di sekolah." Aku kembali tertawa padanya.

"haha kau narsis sekali Youngmin-ssi" dia semakin manis saat mengucapkan hal itu padaku. Sadarlah Jo Youngmin, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.

"aku bukan narsis, ini memang aku apa adanya." Aku membela diri.

" eh sudah sampai, gomawo Youngmin-ssi atas tumpangannya." Dia turun dari mobilku.

"eh siapa bilang tumpangan tadi gratis, bawakan tasku ke kelas. Aku mau ke atap sekolah dulu." Aku menyerahkan tasku padanya dan pergi menuju ke atap sekolah.

"heh, baik Youngmin-ssi." Dia hanya menurut saja dengan perintahku.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Hari ini aku tidak ingin terlambat lagi, aku tidak mau dihukum lagi membersihkan koridor sekolah lagi. Sengaja aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Pukul 6.30 aku sudah keluar dari rumah menuju ke sekolah. Ku lihat lalu lalang kendaraan sudah ramai, entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik dengan pemandangan di sekitar jalan menuju ke sekolah. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti menghentikan lamunanku.

"hey namja Pabbo, cepat naik ke mobilku." Ucap seorang namja yang aku kenal memerintahku.

"ah, Youngmin-ssi, tidak apa-apa aku jalan kaki saja" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"kau berani menolak perintahku eoh? Cepat naik atau kau tahu akibatnya." Ucapnya lagi memerintahku dengan sedikit mengancam. Dia selalu seperti itu, selalu mengancamku, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu menurut pada perintahnya, tidak berniat untuk menghindar atau menolaknya.

"b-baiklah Youngmin-ssi." Ujarku gugup dan kemudian masuk ke mobilnya.

Aku dan Youngmin hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya dia mengucapkan hal yang tidak aku duga.

"hey Namja Pabbo, maafkan aku." Ujarnya tanpa melihat kearahku,dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah luar.

"heh" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"aku bilang aku minta maaf." Dia mengulangi lagi perkataannya.

"minta maaf untuk apa?" aku bertanya lagi padanya. Aku tidak menduga dia akan minta maaf padaku, hal yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"minta maaf karena gara-gara aku, kau dipecat dari cafe milik Jeongmin." Ucapnya masih menatap ke arah luar.

"eh, ah Gwenchana. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru Youngmin-ssi." Aku tersenyum padanya

"benarkah, ah sudah kuduga. Berarti aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepadamu." Dia tertawa sambil menatapku. aku juga tertawa padanya, jarang sekali melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Terlihat lebih manis dibandingkan saat dia marah-marah kepadaku dulu.

"eh, o ya, saengil chukka hamnida. Hari benar hari ulang tahunmu kan.?" Ucapku mengajukan tanganku padanya.

"hahaha, bagiku ulang tahun atau tidak sama saja. Aku tetap namja yang keren dan disegani di sekolah." Dia kembali tertawa padaku, PD sekali dia. Dia membuatku tersenyum saat menatapnya, dia manis. Apa mungkin aku mulai menyukainya, ah apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kwangmin.

"haha kau narsis sekali Youngmin-ssi" ucapku padanya.

"aku bukan narsis, ini memang aku apa adanya." Ucapnya membela diri.

" eh sudah sampai, gomawo Youngmin-ssi atas tumpangannya." aku turun dari mobilnya.

"eh siapa bilang tumpangan tadi gratis, bawakan tasku ke kelas. Aku mau ke atap sekolah dulu." Aku terkejut mendengar ucapnnya, dia menyerahkan tasnya padaku dan pergi menuju ke atap sekolah.

"heh, baik Youngmin-ssi." aku hanya menurut saja dengan perintahnya, tapi aku penasaran, apa yang dia lakukan di atap sekolah.

Aku berjalan menuju kekelasku, kulihat Minwoo sudah berada dikelas. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Ku letakkan tas Youngmin di bangkunya. Mungkin Minwoo sedikit heran ketika aku meletakkan tas Youngmin dibangkunya.

"hey, kenapa tas Youngmin ada padamu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku meletakkan tasku dan tersenyum padanya.

"jawab pertanyaanku Kwangmin-ah." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada kesal.

"hehe, tadi Youngmin memberikan tumpangan padaku dan dia menyuruhku membawakan tasnya." Aku sedikit ersenyum menjelaskan kepadanya.

"hah, youngmin memberikan tumpangan padamu." Ucap Minwoo kaget.

"iya."

"wah, hal yang tidak mungkin dia lakukan, kau tahu dia tidak pernah mau bersikap baik pada orang yang dia benci, jangan-jangan dia sudah mulai menyukaimu Kwangmin-ah." Jelas Minwoo padaku.

"hah, itu tidak mungkin Minwoo-ah. Mungkin dia hanya ingin berbuat baik saja padaku." Aku tertawa, jujur aku tidak tahu kenapa Youngmin bersikap sedikit baik padaku.

"lalu, sekarang dimana Youngmin?" kini Minwoo bertanya padaku.

"eh, dia di... ah Minwoo-ah aku pergi dulu ya." Aku berlari pergi ke atap sekolah, tak kuhiraukan Minwoo yang mungkin sangat kesal padaku.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Aku berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah, kuratapi kembali nasipku yang menyedihkan ini. di atap sekolah hanya ada aku sendiri, tidak terlihat siswa yang ada di sini. Jelas saja mereka tidak ada, mereka mana mau ke atap sekolah seperti ini. hanya orang yang bodoh dan menyedihkan sepertiku yang mau ke atap sekolah. Disela-sela lamunanku aku mendengar suara kaki menuju kemari. Kulihat siapa yang datang menemuiku.

"hey sedang apa kau youngmin-ssi?" ucap Namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersamaku.

"ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini, pergi dari hadapanku sekarang." Aku membentak Namja itu.

"t-tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu Youngmin-ssi." Ucap dia lagi.

"Ya! Kwangmin-ssi tidak ada yang perlu dipastikan, pergi sekarang juga." Ucapku kali ini dengan sedikit mendorongnya walaupun tidak sampai terjatuh dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku. Ah aku mengusirnya, namja pabbo itu merusak lamunanku. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Kwangmin POV

Youngmin mengusirku saat di atap sekolah, sifatnya yang selama ini berubah akhirnya kembali lagi seperti biasa. Dia tidak mungkin berubah. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, kulihat Minwoo yang menatapku kesal. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di bangkuku.

"maafkan aku tadi Minwoo-ah."

"kau memang seharusnya minta maaf Kwangmin-ah, aku membuatku kesal. Kau tahu kemarin Youngmin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini." ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Mendengar hal itu aku hanya tersenyum.

"jangan-jangan kalian berdua jodoh, semua tingkah kalian selalu sama." Ucapnya lagi, aku hanya terdiam takut memberikan jawaban.

Hari ini memang sikap Youngmin sedikit berbeda. Dia lebih banyak melamun, kadang-kadang dia ditegur oleh guru karena melamun dikelas. Juga saat istirahat, tidak seperti biasanya dia hanya duduk di kelas. Apa dia sedang ada masalah. Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada Hyunseong Hyung saja.

Aku mencari Hyunseong hyung, mungkin dia berada di perpustakaan. Ah, benar dugaanku, dia berada di Perpustakaan. Segera ku hampiri dia.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucapku to the point.

"eh Kwangmin-ah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku."ucapnya meletakkan buku yang dia baca.

"ini mengenai Youngmin, langsung saja sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia bersikap sedikit aneh hari ini.?" pertanyaanku memberondong Hyunseong hyung.

"Youngmin, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu Kwangmin-ah, tapi sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Tunggu kenapa kau perhatian sekali padanya, apa kau mulai menyukainya?"pertanyaan Hyunseong hyung membuatku sangat terkejut.

"hah, aniyo hyung, aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya sedikit heran, ya sedikit heran." Ucapku salah tingkah. Kulihat Hyunseong hyung hanya tertawa. Daripada dia mengira hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku tinggalkan dia.

Haaa kenapa semua orang menyangka aku menyukainya, aneh sekali. Apa iya aku menyukai namja yang selama ini membenciku, membullyku, bahkan tidak menyukai jika semua yang ada pada diriku. Ah, entahlah biar waktu yang menjawabnya.

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Youngmin POV

Hari ini aku lebih banyak melamun, kadang-kadang aku ditegur oleh guru karena melamun dikelas. Sesampainya dirumah aku melihat pembantuku membawakan kue untukku, merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat semua yang dilakukan para pembantuku. Kulihat secarik kertas, email dari orangtuaku di dekat meja ruang tamu di dekatku.

**Saengil chukka hamnida Honey**

**Semoga semua impianmu tercapai di tahun ini.**

**Maafkan Appa dan Eomma eoh, karena tidak bisa pulang hari ini.**

**Sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminta apapun pada kami.**

**Salam sayang**

**Appa da Eomma.**

Sudah kuduga, mereka tidak akan datang hari ini, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku pergi kekamarku dengan kesal, tidak kuhiraukan para pembantu yang membawakanku kue ulang tahun tadi. kuganti pakaianku dan ku simpan seragam sekolahku ditasku. Aku langsung berlari entah kemana.

Kwangmin POV

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa aku langsung bekerja, hanya bedanya sekarang aku sudah tidak bekerja di cafe lagi. Sekarang aku bekerja direstorant milik Jeongmin. Manager disini juga terlihat lebih baik daripada manager cafe yang sedikit lebih menyebalkan. Aku juga sudah memberiathu Appa bahwa aku sudah tidak bekerja di cafe itu lagi, jadi Appa tidak perlu repot-repot menungguku karena aku pulang lebih lambat daripada waktu di cafe kamarin. Aku harus menyesuaikan waktuku di sini, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai aku kehilangan pekerjaanku lagi.

Hari ini aku bekerja hingga pukul 11.00 PM, biasanya aku bekerja hanya sampai pukul 10.30 PM, berarti lebih lama 30 menit dari waktu biasanya. Setelah semua seleai aku bereskan kini saatnya aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang ke rumah, aku sudah rindu dengan selimutku dan ingin segera memejamkan mataku. Udara malam semakin tidak bersahabat denganku, semuanya terasa sangat dingin.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, kulihat lampu-lampu kota dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di hadapanku menambah indah kota ini di malam hari. Kulihat di ujung jalan ada seseorang yang duduk di bawah lampu jalanan. Mungkin pengemis yang tidak punya tempat tinggal, tapi semakin ku dekati aku seperti mengenal orang yang ada di bawah lampu jalannan itu. 1 langkah 2 langkah 3 langakah semakin dekat dan semakin dekat lagi. Benar aku memang mengenal orang itu, dia Jo Youngmin.

"Youngmin-ssi sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku padanya, jujur aku jarang sekali melihat dia berada di jalan ini apalagi ini sudah tengah malam.

"Kwangmin-ssi." Ucapnya sedikit kaget, kulihat matanya sedikit sembab. Apa dia sedang menangis.

"Kwangmin-ssi." Dipeluknya tubuhku. Jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku, jujur aku sangat kaget hingga aku tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"eh, Y-youngmin-ssi, ada apa? Kenapa k-kau b-begini?" tanyaku gugup, sial kenapa aku malah gugup begini.

"Kwangmin-ssi, aku takut, aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari sini." Ucap Youngmin masih memelukku. Oh god, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini ketika Youngmin memelukku.

"Youngmin-ssi, tenang, kau baik-baik saja. Ayo ikut aku pulang ke rumahku." Ajakku padanya. Dilepaskannya pelukan tadi, di hapusnya juga airmatanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Menyedihkan sekali keadaannya saat ini.

Youngmin mengikuti langkahku, mungkin dia agak canggung terhadapku sehingga dia berjalan dibelakangku. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama kami berjalan bersama. Aku menghentikan kakiku begitu juga dengannya. Kulihat lampu rumahku masih menyala, berarti Appa belum tidur.

"Youngmin-ssi ini rumahku, ayo kita masuk." Ajakku padanya.

"jadi ini rumahmu, kecil sekali. Tapi wajar saja kau kan miskin." Ucapnya padaku. Haa sifat aslinya muncul kembali. Apa dia tidak ingat tadi dia memelukku sambil menangis seperti orang yang tidak berdaya. Kurasa dia amnesia.

"sudah jangan banyak komentar Youngmin-ssi, ayo cepat kita masuk. Nanti aku kenalkan kau pada Appaku." Ajakku lagi. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahku.

Ku ketuk pintu rumahku, ku dengar langkah kaki Appa yang mendekati pintu rumahku.

"sudah pulang nak, ayo cepat masuk." Appa menyambutku dengan senyuman. Aku dan Youngmin masuk ke rumah, sepertinya Appa belum menyadari ada orang asing yang saat ini bersamaku karena Appa langsung menuju ke dapur mengambilkanku piring untuk makan.

"Appa perkenalkan ini temaku Youngmin." Ucapku memperkenalkan Youngmin. Appa nampak terkejut melihat Youngmin, terbukti piring yang dipegang Appa terjatuh ke lantai.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjusi."Youngmin memberikan salam pada Appa diikuti dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"k-kenapa kalian sangat mirip?"tanya Appa gugup melihat kemiripan di antara aku dan Youngmin.

"Appa tenang, walaupun kami mirip, dia berbeda dengan kita. Dia anak Tuan Jo Donghae Appa."

"Mwo, anak Tuan Jo Donghae, ah ayo Tuan silahkan masuk." Ujar ayah masih dengan kekagetannya.

"tunggu, kalian mengenal Appaku." Tanya Youngmin heran.

"tentu saja Youngmin-ssi, Appaku bekerja dipabrik milik Appamu." jelasku

"benarkah, kenapa aku tidak tahu hal itu" ucapnya polos, aku suka gayanya yang seperti itu.

"Ah tuan Youngmin, sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Ajak Appa pada Youngmin.

Dimeja makan Appa terlihat sibuk, dia mengambilkan nasi untuk Youngmin dan tentu saja untukku juga. Youngmin sedikit canggung dengan keadaan rumahku, tapi terlihat jelas dia memakan makanan yang dimasak Appa dengan lahap. Hampir 3 mangkuk nasi yang dia makan. Aku sangat terkejut dengan nafsu makannya.

Setelah makan aku dan Youngmin membereskan meja makan kemudian kami mencuci piring bersama. Dia tampak berbeda sekali hari ini.

"eh, Kwangmin-ssi dirumahmu nyaman sekali ya." Ucapnya diselah-selah kegiatan mencuci piring.

"benarkah?" aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"iya, aku sempat iri dengan rumahmu, kau tahu hari ini ulangtahunku, tapi Appa dan Eommaku malah sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka di jepang." Ucapnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"hmm kau harus bersabar Youngmin-ssi." Aku menenangkannya.

"Ne, aku juga suka pada Appamu, dia orang yang sangat baik, eh aku tidak melihat Eommamu, kemana dia." Tanyanya padaku.

"ah, Eommaku sudah lama meninggal Youngmin-ssi" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"maafkan aku Kwangmin-ssi, aku tidak tahu hal itu." Dia meminta maaf padaku.

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Ajakku padanya.

"tunggu, gomawo." Kata Youngmin sambil memelukku. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Jantungku berdebar kencang, rasanya seperti ingin meledak. Tuhan perasaan apa ini. apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.?

**TBC**

**Waahhh FF apa ini,,ceritanya semakin gaje..**

**RnR please... jangan jadi silent reader Ne. Review kalian sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan FF ini. buat yang udah review terimakasih banyak.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Why I Hate U? Why U hate Me? (Chapter 5)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing serta keluarga mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini milik author sepenuhnya.**

**Pairing : Jo Twins**

**Cast: Jo Twins, Minwoo, Hyunseong, Jeongmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : hurt/Romance**

**Warning** : **Boys Love**, **Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, gaje, typo(s), dari penulis yang masih terbilang baru dan gak tahu tata cara menulis yang baik. Jadi bagi ****_readers_**** harap maklum. Lebih baik sediakan kantong plastik jika membaca FF ini karena akan mengakibatkan mual, muntah, sakit kepala, dan komplikasi lainnya.**

**Summary :** Cho Kwangmin, namja miskin yang selalu di benci oleh Jo Youngmin seorang namja kaya karena wajahnya yang mirip. Akankah Youngmin berhenti membenci Kwangmin atau malah sebaliknya?

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Bagi yang masih ingin membacanya saya ucapkan **'HAPPY READING"**

Author POV

Pukul 01.00 AM KST, Youngmin belum bisa memejamkan matanya, diotaknya masih terngiang saat-saat dia bersama dengan keluarganya, dia sangat merindukan keluarganya. Dia iri dengan keluarga Kwangmin, walaupun miskin tapi sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia. Disatu sisi Kwangmin juga belum bisa memejamkan matanya, dia masih terpikirkan saat Youngmin memeluknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

Keesokkan harinya, Youngmin dan Kwangmin berangkat sekolah bersama. Mereka berjalan kaki, ini kali pertama Youngmin jalan kaki ke sekolah. Tentu saja dia menggumam tidak jelas, namun diperjalanan mobil hyunseong berhenti dan memberikan tumpangan pada Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"Ya! Youngmin-ah, kenapa kau jalan kaki bersama Kwangmin, kalian sedang pacaran eoh?" ujar Hyunseong yang langsung diberi tatapan membunuh dari Youngmin sedangkan Kwangmin hanya tersenyum.

"kau ini hyung, jangan sembarangan. Aku kabur dari rumah."jelas Youngmin.

"Mwo! Kau kabur dari rumah. Memangnya ada masalah apa?"tanya hyunseong pada Youngmin, dia sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya itu.

"orangtuaku hyung sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka, untuk sementara aku tinggal dirumahnya."ucap Youngmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Kwangmin yang duduk disampingnya.

"jadi kau tinggal dengan Kwangmin, Ya, Kwangmin-ah, kau mau menampung orang ini?" tanya Hyunseong sambil menahan tawanya.

"hahaha, tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku senang jika Youngmin mau tinggal dirumahku." Jelas Kwangmin sambil tertawa.

"tentu saja kau senang aku tinggal dirumahmu, karena aku ini tampan jadi kau betah dirumah. Iya kan?" ujar Youngmin percaya diri.

"dasar narsis" ucap Kwangmin dan Hyunseong bersamaan dilanjutkan oleh tawa mereka.

Sesampainya disekolah mereka langsung menuju kekelas, mereka disambut oleh senyuman Minwoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang.

"hey, tumben kalian datang bersama, kalian sudah pacaran eoh,"lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan untuk Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Ya! Kau No Minwoo, jangan berbicara sembarangan ." ujar Youngmin memberikan pukulan dikepala Minwoo, Hyunseong dan kwangmin tersenyum melihat dua saudara sepupu itu bertengkar. Kemudian mereka pergi ke bangku masing-masing.

"awww sakit Youngmin-ah, aku kan hanya bertanya." Ujar Minwoo memegangi kepalanya.

"makanya jaga bicaramu, aku kabur dari rumah. Orangtuaku sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka, makanya aku kabur dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama dengan Kwangmin." jelas Youngmin sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mwo kau kabur, nekat sekali. Lalu bagaimana jika Jo ahjusi tahu kau kabur, dia pasti akan marah besar kepadamu." Ucap Minwoo pada Youngmin.

"biar saja, aku tidak takut padanya." Ucap Youngmin meremehkan.

Tidak lama kemudian Kim sonsaengnim datang membagikan hasil study tour yang mereka lakukan di Sea World.

"selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini bapak akan membagikan hasil laporan kalian. Nilai yang terbaik adalah laporan dari Cho Kwangmin dan Jo Youngmin, ayo kalian berdua maju kedepan untuk mengambil laporan kalian." Ujar Kim Sonsaengnim mengajukan lembaran kertas berisi laporan milik Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Yeah, sudah kuduga nilaiku pasti bagus, Kwangmin-ah kita berhasil." Ujar Youngmin senang.

'Kwangmin-ah, apa yang baru dia katakan, ah sudah lupakan' batin kwangmin yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngmin.

"benar Youngmin-ssi kita berhasil." Ujar Kwangmin tersenyum pada Youngmin.

"ah kau bicara apa, jangan panggil aku Youngmin-ssi, itu terlalu formal." Ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak Kwangmin.

"Ne. Youngmin-ah" Kwangmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Youngmin.

Sepulang sekolah, Kwangmin langsung pergi ke restorant tempat dia bekerja, sedangkan Youngmin dia tidak mungkin ikut jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kwangmin di cafe Jeongmin karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kerja Kwangmin.

"jadi ceritakan padaku tentang kau dan Kwangmin." tanya Jeongmin tiba-tiba pada Youngmin.

"hey, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, just friend, you know." Ucap Youngmin memberikan alasan.

"tapi matamu mengatakan hal lain Youngmin-ah" kali ini Hyunseong memberikan pernyataan.

"baiklah, akan aku ceritakan, kalian tahu dirumah Kwangmin sangat menyenangkan, Appa kwangmin yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat baik. Dia mengambilkan makanan untukku dan Kwangmin, dia memasak makanan itu sendiri. sangat berbeda dengan Appaku. Lalu setelah makan aku dan Kwangmin mencuci piring kami sendiri, itu hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan dirumahku. Haaa sangat menyenangkan." Youngmin bercerita dengan antusias membuat Jeongmin dan Hyunseong heran melihatnya.

"terus bagaimana dengan Kwangmin?"tanya Jeongmin pada Youngmin.

"Ok, dia termasuk Namja yang baik, dia juga menarik. Tapi aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku padanya." Jelas Youngmin

"bukan, kau bukan belum yakin dengan perasaanmu, tapi kau menahannya karena kau gengsi kan?" ujar Hyunseong dengan pasti.

Youngmin hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyunseong. Terbesit dalam pikirannya semua tentang Kwangmin, dimana dia menolong Kwangmin dari tiga namja perusuh, juga saat dia memberikan tumpangan pada Kwangmin, lalu memeluk Kwangmin saat sedang mencuci piring dirumah Kwangmin, semuanya terasa berbeda. Benarkah dia menahan perasaannya pada Kwangmin.

"hhmm Hyung, aku mau pergi, terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ujar Youngmin berlari keluar dari Cafe.

"mau kemana dia?"tanya Jeongmin menatap Youngmin yang sudah tidak keluar dari Cafe.

"sudah biarkan saja dia." Ujar Hyunseong tersenyum pada Jeongmin.

Sedangkan yang orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang menuju ke sebuah restorant china tempat Kwangmin bekerja. Segera dicarinya namja yang selama ini selalu di bullynya, namja yang selalu dibencinya, namja yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi harinya dengan keanehan.

"Kwangmin-ah." Teriak Youngmin mendekati Kwangmin saat dirinya menemukan sosok Kwangmin.

"ada apa Young..." Belum selesai Kwangmin bertanya Youngmin sudah memeluknya dan itu membuat Kwangmin kaget dan tidak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kwangmin-ah saranghae." Ucap Youngmin belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Kwangmin. kwangmin hanya diam, entah apa yang harus dia katakan. Youngmin yang merasa tidak direspo oleh Kwangmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memperlihatkan wajah tidak suka pada Kwangmin.

"Ya! Kwangmin-ah, aku tidak mau menjawabku."ucap Youngmin kesal.

"ah, hehe, apa kau sedang bercanda Youngmin-ah."Kwangmin tertawa mencoba mengartikan apa yang baru saja Youngmin ucapkan.

"apa aku terlihat bercanda padamu."ucap Youngmin menatap mata Kwangmin.

"jadi yang tadi itu sungguhan." Ucap Kwangmin yang sepertinya masih ragu.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku." Uacap Youngmin sambil memegang tangan Kwangmin.

"hah, hmmm ne aku mau Youngmi-ah."angguk Kwangmin tersenyum pada Youngmin.

"benarkah, aahhh aku senang sekali, apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"tanya Youngmin melihat-lihat restorant china itu.

"hmm sepertinya sudah, kenapa Youngmi-ah."Kwangmin balik bertanya.

"ayo kita pulang Chagi, aku sudah rindu rumah kita." Youngmin merangkul pundak Kwangmin.

"kita, hey itu rumahku." Ucap Kwangmin membenarkan.

"iya tapi sebentar lagi itu akan jadi rumah kita." Ujar Youngmin dengan percaya diri.

Kwangmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat namjachingunya bersikap aneh seperti itu. Didalam hatinya dia merasa sangat bahagia, begitu juga dengan Youngmin, belum pernah dia sebahagia itu. Mereka akhirnya pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya dirumah, Appa Kwangmin menyambut mereka dengan senyuman, tidak lupa Appa Kwangmin menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"ayo makan, hari ini kalian terlihat senang sekali ada apa, ceritakan pada Appa"kata Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan sikap aneh kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"ah, aku dan Kwangmin hari ini resmi berpacaran, apa boleh Ahjusi."tanya Youngmin dengan pasti.

"Mwo, wah Appa senang sekali. Tapi ingat jangan sampai kalian melupakan kewajiban kalian, jangan sibuk berpacaran Ne."kyuhyun menasehati Youngmin dan Kwangmin. sedangkan Kwangmin hanya tersenyum melihat Appanya.

"Ne ahjusi, eh boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Appa."pinta Youngmin pada Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja boleh Youngmin-ah, aku sudah seperti anakku sendiri, apalagi wajah kalian berdua mirip. Ternyata benar kata orang kalau kita mempunyai wajah mirip berarti jodoh."jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat Kwangmin tersedak, segera Kyuhyun memberikan air minum kepada Kwangmin.

"Appa, sudah hentikan. Jangan mengada-ada seperti itu."Kata Kwangmin yang susah selesai dengan aktivitas minumnya.

"Ya! Chagi, yang Appa katakan itu benar, apa kau tidak mau berjodoh denganku."tanya Youngmin sedikit kesal.

"terserah kalian saja, aku mau membereskan ini, Youngmin-ah ayo bantu aku."Kwangmin mulai membereskan meja makan yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

"baiklah chagi."

Youngmin mengikuti Kwangmin menuju ke dapur dan mencuci piring. Kwangmin sibuk membersihkan piring-piring yang digunakan untuk makan tadi, sedangkan Youngmin meletakkan piring yang bersih di lemari yang ada di dapur itu. Sambil sesekali memeluk Kwangmin dari belakang, menciumi rambut Kwangmin hingga Kwangmin jengkel dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Youngmin.

"Ya!Youngmin-ah hentikan, kau membuatku geli."ujar Kwangmin kesal menerima perlakuan Youngmin

"ayo cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Chagi, aku sudah mengantuk."ajak Youngmin pada Kwangmin.

"iya, ini sudah selesai. Ayo kita bereskan tempat tidurnya dulu. Nanti kau jangan macam-macam kepadaku, awas saja kalau kau sampai berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku."ancam Kwangmin.

"apa tampangku ini seperti orang yang mesum, ayo cepat, aku lelah hari ini berjalan kaki ke sekolah."ajak Youngmin lagi.

"dasar anak manja."ejek Kwangmin

"aku ini bukan anak manja, aku hanya belum terbiasa bejalan kaki ke sekolah." Jelas Youngmin,. Setelah Kwangmin membereskan tempat tidur, Youngmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur diikuti dengan Kwangmin.

"Chagi,."ucap Youngmin memeluk Kwangmin.

"hmmm ada apa?" tanya Kwangmin yang merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Youngmin.

"saranghae Kwangmin-ah." Ucap Youngmin mengelus pipi Kwangmin.

"Nado Youngmin-ah, sudah ayo tidur besok kita harus kesekolah." Ajak Kwangmin.

Merekapun tertidur dengan saling berpelukan. Hingga esok pagi menjelang dan mereka harus bangun agar tidak terlambat menuju kesekolah. Sepertinya Hyunseong sengaja menjemput mereka, menantikan cerita apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"annyeong Kwangmin-ah, Youngmin-ah, hari ini aku menjemput kalian."sapa Hyunseong yang sudah berada di depan rumah Kwangmin.

"aku tahu maksudmu hyung, kau ingin tahu cerita tentang kami berdua kan?"ujar Youngmin pada Hyunseong.

"haha Youngmin-ah kenapa kau bisa tahu, ayo kalian berdua masuk ke mobil dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin."ajak hyunseong pada Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"kau itu hyung selalu ingin tahu saja." Gumam Youngmin tapi suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh Hyunseong.

"Kwangmin-ah ayo ceritakan padaku." Pinta Hyunseong sambil menyentuh tangan Kwangmin.

"ya! Hyung jangan sentuh tangannya, aku tidak sudi kau menyentuh tangan pacarku."ucap Youngmin kesal karena tangan Kwangmin disentuh oleh Hyunseong, dia cemburu.

"apa? kalian berpacaran? hahaha selamat ya. Kwangmin-ah aku harap kau tidak menyesal menerimanya menjadi pacarmu."ucap Hyunseong menunjuk Youngmin.

"bicara apa kau ini hyung, tentu saja dia tidak menyesal aku ini tampan, baik hati dan populer benarkan Chagi?"kata Youngmin penuh rasa percaya diri.

"iya benar, benar-benar narsis, aku tidak menyangka narsis adalah bagian dari sifatmu." Ujar Kwangmin menatap Youngmin dengan malas.

"hahaha yang terpenting bagiku kau menyukaiku saat ini dan selamanya."Youngmin tertawa sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"hentikan, kalian jangan bermesraan di hadapanku."ujar Hyunseong yang iri melihat kemesraan Youngmin dan kwangmin.

Gerbang sekolah mereka sudah terlihat, tampak oleh mereka Kim sonsaengnim yang dengan setia menjaga gerbang. Youngmin, Kwangmin dan Hyunseong langsung menuju kekelas mereka. Dilihatnya Minwoo yang sudah duduk dibangkunya tersenyum melihat kedatangan teman-temannya.

"ada cerita barukah?" tanya Minwoo saat Youngmin, Kwangmin dan Hyunseong sudah berada dikelas.

"kau ingin tahu Minwoo-ah, mereka berpacaran." Ujar Hyunseong membuat Minwoo terkejut.

"omo, benarkah. Akhirnya kalian berpacaran juga, selamat ne." Minwoo mendekati Kwangmin dan menjabat tangan Kwangmin.

"terimakasih Minwoo-ah." Senyum Kwangmin.

"sudah jangan lama-lama bersalaman dengannya Minwoo-ah, aku tidak suka."Ujar Youngmin kesal, lagi-lagi dia cemburu.

"ya! Youngmin-ah masa dengan sepupumu sendiri kau cemburu."ujar Minwoo tidak kalah kesalnya.

"kenapa, aku tidak suka."ujar Youngmin lagi.

"sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, ayo Minwoo-ah kita kembali ke bangku kita."Kwangmin menarik tangan Minwoo. Membuat Youngmin hanya bisa terdiam.

Sepulang sekolah Youngmin menunggu Kwangmin membereskan buku-bukunya, sedangkan Hyunseong, Jeongmin dan Minwoo menunggu mereka di gerbang sekolah. Namun tidak disangka digerbang sekolah telah berdiri Appa Youngmin dengan sejumlah bodyguard yang menyertai Appa Youngmin. Kwangmin dan Youngmin yang baru sampai digerbang sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Appa Youngmin.

"Youngmin-ah, masuk kedalam mobil sekarang juga." Perintah Donghae yang merupakan Appa Youngmin.

"Appa tidak berhak menyuruhku. Aku benci Appa."Youngmin membentak Appanya.

"Appa bilang masuk kedalam mobil. Cepat seret Youngmin sekarang juga"Donghae kembali memerintah, namun kali ini dia memerintah para bodyguardnya.

"Appa, apa yang kau lakukan?"Youngmin memberontak saat para bodyguard Donghae memaksa Youngmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Melihat Youngmin seperti itu, membuat Kwangmin tidak tahan.

"Tuan Jo aku mohon jangan sakiti Youngmin." Ucap Kwangmin memohon pada Donghae.

"siapa kau, wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Youngmin." Tanya Donghae yang merasa asing dengan Namja yang ada dihadapannya, namun sedikit dia terkejut melihat Namja itu kirip dengan anaknya.

"aku Kwangmin, Cho Kwangmin. aku teman Youngmin Tuan. Aku mohon jangan sakiti dia." Kwangmin masih memohon pada donghae.

"apa hakmu melarangku berbuat begitu pada anakku." Ucap Donghae sambil mendorong Kwangmin hingga terjatuh.

"maafkan aku Tuan." Lirih Kwangmin.

"Appa, jangan sakiti pacarku." Teriak Youngmin yang sudah berada didalam mobil milik Appanya.

"jadi kau pacarnya. Sudah cepet kembali kerumahmu. Jangan ganggu Youngmin lagi."perintah Donghae pada Kwangmin. Kwangmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Donghae

"Yeoboseyo, Mr Kim cari tahu tentang anak yang bernama Cho Kwangmin." ucap Donghae yang sudah menjauh dari Kwangmin.

"..."

"Awasi terus semua gerak gerik anak itu, jangan sampai dia mendekati Youngmin lagi." Perintah Donghae pada orang yang diseberang sana.

"..."

"baiklah, aku tunggu kabar darimu." Donghae menutup telponnya.

Kwangmin hanya menatap nanar mobil yang dinaiki oleh Youngmin dan Appanya yang mulai pergi menjauh darinya, tanpa dia sadari airmatanya menetes. Jeongmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseong hanya bisa diam melihat Kwangmin menangis. Dikejarnya mobil milik Youngmin, tapi sayang mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dihentikannya langkah kakinya, dia tidak sanggup lagi berlari. Kwangmi terduduk di jalan menangisi kepergian Youngmin.

"Wae,,,Wae,, aku baru merasakan kebahagiaan Tuhan, kenapa sekarang aku arus bersedih lagi." Teriak Kwangmin menangis sambil memukul jalan tempat dia terduduk.

"Youngmin-ah"

**TBC**

**Semakin gaje FF ini.**

**RnR please.. review reader sekalian sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan terbentuknya chapter selanjutnya. Yang udah Review saia ucapkan terima kasih..**


End file.
